Poule rousse Vs Pigeons
by Aloune
Summary: Akashi veut déclarer sa flamme à kuroko. Alors, pour lui avouer ses sentiments, ils partiront pour Paris. La ville réputée pour être la plus belle et romantique au monde. Mais quand les pigeons parisiens décident de s'en mêler. Comment réagira Akashi ? Reussira t-il sa mission ? Qui sera le gagnant ? La poule rousse ou le pigeon. [ Three-Shot] [ En PAUSE ]
1. Prologue

**Note de l'auteure: Déjà je vous dit: Salut tout le monde! Cette histoire rend hommage à nos amis les pigeons. Qu' on les aime ou pas, ils resteront nos meilleurs emmerdeurs et par plus pire que les mouettes. L'idée me vient d'un jour où un pigeon a excreté sur mon pull préféré. Bref, passons ..ma meilleure m'a aidee et la premiere partie vient de "Tueurs de coureurs ". C'est un three-shot!**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. A part les pigeons x) non eux aussi.**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

.

.

.

Gare du Nord.

Le soleil brillait sur la ville de Paris et chassait les traces de la dernière ondée. Le printemps était enfin là. Le ciel était clair d'un bleu limpide, faute de vent les nuages étaient absents, seuls les pigeons étaient maîtres des cieux. D'ailleurs, l'un d'eux survolait sur cinq mètres du quai 1 au quai numéro 3 pour aller se serrer au bord d'une corniche aussi large qu'un toast où se trouvaient déjà cinq des siens. Ils étaient tellement serrés qu'a tour de rôle, à coups d'ailes ils allaient et venaient des fois qu'entre temps, la corniche se transformaient en baguette de pain. Mais un pigeon c'est têtu, quand il avait repéré une place il n'en bougeait plus malgré le fait que pour s'y tenir à cette corniche il fallait se taper le bec contre la pierre et laisser son derrière dépasser, sinon en cas contraire comment s'y installer. Du coup tout pigeon qui se respecte souvent le petit ou le gros besoin primordial : ne serait que pour sa réputation; c'est ainsi que un des cinq pigeons, après avoir englouti 500 grammes de mies de pains offerte gracieusement par une femme se trouvant sur le quai 3 a attendre le train, excrèta. Le pigeon pas la femme.

La matière évacuée de cet oiseau atterrit cinq mètres plus bas sur la NIkE d'un jeune homme roux.

"Merde "s'exclama instinctivement Akashi a la vue de l'impact.

La crotte de couleur blanche- grise était installée au niveau des lacets, bien visible de tous. Le roux était écoeuré, effondré, lui qui avait choisi ces baskets pendant près des heures à la fayette! La déception était grande chez Akashi lequel appréciait non, adorait par-dessus tout la propreté, l'élégance raffinée, l'apparence pompeuse. Là il sentait les regards moqueurs des gens, il devinait leur pensée méprisante à son encontre. Il ne pouvait pas supporter celà, c'était au dessus de ces forces. Lui, Akashi Seijuro, l'empereur que tout le monde se soumettait à ses ordres, n'allait pas se laisser faire. De plus, il n'avait pas l'intention de perdre face un pigeon! Il adorait les défis et ça s'en était un, Il devait gagner.

Le roux leva les yeux et croisa le regard rouge du pigeon posé sur un fil électrique.

 _Alors ... C'est toi, le responsable de cette merde._

Akashi regrettait de ne pas avoir ramener sa paire de ciseaux pour le déplumer. ils restèrent un long moment immobiles, à se défier du regard sans rien dire. Des voyageurs s'étaient arrêtés. Ils encerlaient Akashi et filmaient l'affrontement avec leur appareil. Le roux sourit intérieurement, imaginant l'oiseau cuire dans de l'eau bouillante, après l'avoir torturé.

" Saches que ce n'est pas un pouilleux de ton genre qui m'empêchera de déclarer ma flamme. " Dit-il

Son sourire avait disparu, ses mèches rousses cachaient à moitié son visage. Et comme toujours il les avait repoussés d'un geste agacé. Il regarda le pigeon qui battait des ailes sur son perchoir. L'oiseau se tourna puis excrèta en signe de réponse avant de s'envoler pour rejoindre ses proches.

* * *

 ** _Voilà . Avis ?_**


	2. Déclaration

**Note de l'auteur: Salut tout le monde. Voici la suite de ce Three shot!**

 **Mercià ceux qui lisent l'histoire, les suiveurs, les favoriveurs ( Je sais ce que ça se dit pas xD) et aux revieweurs.**

 **Je n'ai pas pu répondre aux reviews par manque de temps mais je vais le faire toute de suite. Tout d'abord :**

 **-Mystigry: _xD Mais il le mérite. Voici la suite j'espère qu'elle décevra pas. Désolé, j'ai vu mes erreurs et je les ai rectifié  
_**

 **\- Luna park: _Sors les mouchoirs, il fera sa déclaration dans ce chapitre x)._**

 **-Deamon13 : _Merciet là voici cette suite x)._**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

 **Rating: M/ T**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Dès qu'il sentit son sexe à l'entrée de son anneau, il se cambra. Akashi le prit par les hanches et le pénétra aussi doucement que l'autorisait le désir qui le consummait. Kuroko exalta un long gémissement de contentement au moment où ses muscles se refemèrent autour de son sexe, en l'aspirant avec un soulagement indicible. Chaque fois qu'Akashi entrait en lui, il le transportait au paradis. Le plus jeune se sentait à la fois comblé et totalement à sa merci. Son entrejambe se contracta et il se mit à onduler.

\- Oui Tetsuya... Mumura Akashi. Oui comme...Oui.

Le roux allait de plus en plus vite et le plus petit retenait son souffle.

Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti une chose aussi .. Intense. Il allait si vite et c'était magistrat!

Dès que le plus grand fegnait de se retirer, Kuroko protestait.

\- Non, n'arrêtes pas!

C'était plus un ordre, qu'une supplication mais, le roux ne se fit pas attention et s'executa en lui. Il se donnait sans retenue, dévançant son corps de coups de reins. Il accélèra ses va-et-vient mais déjà, il sentit son corps se tendre et il ralentit la cadence. Il le voulait longtemps, il le voulait abandonné dans ses bras, il voulait qu'il hurle de désir.

Le plus grand saisit ses hanches à nouveau, se blotti contre son ventre, le mit à quatre pattes sur le lit et le fouilla de son sexe affamé. Kuroko gémit, ses mains froissaient les draps. Akashi embrassait son dos, le griffait, le lèchait, le mordillait tandis que le plus jeune s'abandonnait. Akashi avait envie de jouir, de l'inonder de son plaisir. Mais, il était trop tôt, il freina ses mouvements, son sexe était tusgescent. Kuroko se redressa, son dos épousait le torse du roux tandis qu'il l'élancait. Sa tête bascula sur son épaule, et il l'embrassa.

Sa bouche cherchait sa bouche. Il caressait ses tetons qui étaient durs et tendus à l'extrême, faisant gémir le bleuté.

Son sexe en lui était dur. Son corps était ventousé sur lui, trempé de sueurs. Ses cheveux bleus collaient a son front et ses mains douces caressaient ses cuisses. Kuroko le maintint en lui, le guida vers l'avant, lui à plat ventre, Akashi sur lui et toujours en lui. Le roux releva ses cheveux bleus et degagea sa nuque. Sa nuque qu'il embrassait, mordait et sur laquelle il soufflait doucement provoquant des frissons visible sur ses bras.

Il le savait au bord de l'explosion. Il en etait de même pour lui. Akashi se retourna doucement, il voulait rester en lui, mais il voulait le faire jouir, il voulait voir son regard quand le plaisir l'envahir, le submerger. Voir s'il jouissait les yeux fermés, les yeux ouverts, s'il s'accrochait a lui au moment de l'orgasme. Ses vas-et-vient reprenant, Kuroko s'agrippait aux draps, ses jambes sur ses épaules. Le roux lui pressait les cuisses, les embrassait et les mordillait. Pendant qu'il le fouilla, il saisit son sexe, mouilla la paume de sa main et lui caressa le gland .

Akashi accélèra la cadence de ses reins et sa main. Puis, Kuroko gémit et cria tandis que son sexe cracha un flot de jouvence qui éclaboussa la poitrine du roux. Le plus grand sentit monter en lui la fin de leur joute et il jouit en lui dans un cri étouffé de bonheurs.

Le souffle coupé il s'affala sur ce corps de rêve. Il s'elanca, leurs souffles étaient courts, leurs bouches se cherchaient, ses lèvres se frolaient, leurs langues s'emmêlaient leurs bouches se suposaient pour laisser leurs coeurs emballés reprendre leur souffle.

.

.

.

.

"Vous pouvez y entrer. "

Akashi revint brusquement à la réalité au son d'une voix aigue et il lacha un soupir de résignation.

 _Ce n'est qu'un rêve._

Il promena son regard autour de lui et constata qu'il y avait du monde dans ce hall. -sûrement des touristes- vu qu'ils portaient des appareils photos dans leurs mains.

Ou était il déjà ?

Ah oui! Il se trouvait à l'Opéra Garnier. Le roux avait préféré partir dans un lieu plus calme et sophistiqué pour faire sa déclaration. Il avait voulu y aller à la Tour Eiffel, mais c'était trop loin de son hôtel et il voulait pas faire trois heures de queues, pour se trouver au final, devant une tour quelconque, avec autour des pigeons et des touristes perdus. D'ailleurs en repensant à ces oiseaux, il se rémemora la scène de la gare où il avait dû rentrer à l'hôtel pour changer de vêtements et amener avec lui des mouchoirs et s'en oublier sa paire de ciseau. Après, il était parti rejoindre Kuroko qui l'attendait devant l'Opéra et était entrain de nourrir ces pigeons! Akashi ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait s'attacher à ses bestioles. Au Japon les pigeons étaient maigres, mais ici ils étaient très gras voir même obèse.

Il faut croire qu'ils font de l'élevage en plein air de ces oiseaux. Pensa t'il.

Akashi fronca les sourcils, ces pigeons n'allaient pas gagner et encore moins gâcher son séjour. Le roux laissa alors son regard se perdre sur le splendide paysage qui s'offrait à lui. Les lieux étaient magnifique. Les murs étaient recouverts, de diverses pierres polies, comme du marbre, blanc, noir, rose, des serpentines, du porphyre, des cornalines et d'autres pierres précieuses de diverses couleurs. Mais ce qui avait marqué le plus akashi, c'etait la sculpture en aluminium si lustré que la surface brillait de mille feux, et que sa forme lui rappellait les buildings de Tokyo. Il remarqua que même Kuroko s'était pris au jeu. Akashi voyait que le bleuté était lui aussi, fasciné par cet endroit. Il avait sorti son portable et prenait des photos sur tout si qu'il lui semblait être beau. Après plus de dix minutes de visite, ils arrivèrent dans une vaste salle où le long couloir était orné de tableaux. Le murs étaient beige très clair troués en deux endroits du côté gauche par de gigantesques vitres qui permettaient au soleil d'inonder le corridor. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce très claire, elle aussi. En face d'eux, deux grandes fenêtres donnaient une vue splendide sur l'exterieur.

Le lieu parfait pour faire une déclaration.

 _C'est le moment ou jamais._

Akashi rejoignit Kuroko en trois grandes enjambées puis il lui prit les mains et l'attira à lui.

\- Je dois te dire une chose, Tetsuya. Dit il . Il releva son menton et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Akashi soupira en sentant le conctact de ses lèvres sur sa bouche.

\- Je veux que tu restes auprès de moi. Glissa t il à mix voix. Pour toujours.

Il avait enfin dit. Akashi se sentait comment dire... heureux? C'était la première fois qu'il disait de pareils mots à une personne et encore moins à un homme. Il l'aimait et ça il pouvait le crier au sommet d'une monta-

\- Non.

Le roux observa Kuroko en froncant les sourcils.

 _J'ai mal compris ou c'est un rêve encore._

Le bleuté regardait d'un air inquièt par dessus son épaule.

-Oh non. Regardes derrière toi, Akashi-kun

Le dénommé fronca encore plus les sourcils, il se retourna et vit une chose aplatie contre la fenêtre.

C'était lui, le même pigeon. C'était Pige Le pigeon l'oiseau qui l'avait chié dessus. Non...Cette fois ci, il allait le tuer. Cette tête de pigeon avait osé interrompre sa déclaration. Aujourd'hui il allait arrêter ses actions suicidaires.

* * *

 ** _Voilà!_**

 ** _J'espère que cela vous a plu. Le prochain chapitre sera la fin et peut être qu'il aura un bonus._**

 ** _Avis ?_**


	3. L'union

**Note de l'auteure: Salut! Salut ! Merci encore à ceux qui lisent l'histoire, c'était la première fois que j'écrivais sur ce fandom donc merci. Et auusi désolée pour le retard, j'avais les révisions du Bac.**

 _ **Réponses aux reviews:**_

 _ **Mystigry : xD, la prochaine fois je préviendrais au début du chapitre. Il voit bien ce pigeon être un agent du F.B.I. Pauvre Akashi, merci pour tes encouragements!**_

 _ **Deamon13: Et voici la suite!**_

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appart** **iennent pas**

 **Rating : M!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Lorsqu'il croisa le regard moqueur de l'oiseau, son coeur se mit à s'emballer. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines, ses sens se mettaient en alerte: il devenait fou. Il aurait voulu se jeter sur lui, et lui arracher le coeur, le lui faire avaler de force et le regarder s'étouffer. Mais cette fenêtre l'en empêchait. Puis, il eut une idée.

 _Tu vas mourir._

Il alla vers la fenêtre, plissa les yeux pour affronter les rayons de soleil. De ses mains tremblantes, il essaya d'enlever un des crochets de la fenêtre, mais ça ne bougea pas. Akashi le secoua et essaya de se calmer, le titilla en peu, tira sur le côté et parvint juste à le défaire mais il s'arrêta. Deux mains pâles retenaient son bras. Passablement énervé, le roux se retourna vers lui.

\- Qu'est ce qui y'a ?

Kuroko relâcha son emprise. Puis lentement, il leva la tête et planta dans les yeux devenus hétéchromes d'Akashi, son regard d'un bleu ciel. Le roux attendait sa réponse, mais il savait déjà ce qu'elle sera.

\- Calme toi, ce n'est qu'un pigeon.

Le plus grand sourit.

\- Non. C'est une affaire entre lui et moi.

Le roux lui vit froncer les sourcils mais ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser des questions.

\- Il le mérite.

\- Est ce que tu te rends compte, de ce que tu viens de dire ? Tu parles de ce pigeon comme s'il était une Per-sonne.

Akashi n'aima pas cette remarque, parcequ'elle voulait dire qu'il était fou pourtant il était bien conscient de ses actions. Il n'était pas fou, mais en colère! Il luttait contre ses pulsions meurtrières.

\- Akashi-kun, tu dois te reposer. Le voyage t'as sûrement fatigué.

 _Non, non je ne suis pas fou, je ne suis pas fou. Si je ne le répète pas assez, alors ce sera vrai._ _Le fou est celui qui ne comprend rien. N'est ce pas?  
_

Il fut très surpris quand il entendit un son léger derrière lui. Mis en alerte, il volte-face et découvrit Pige qui frappait la vitre de son bec et de ses ailes.

Akashi cria de colère à la face du pigeon, une rage.

C'est lui ! C'est la faute à ce vaurien.

Il ne se contrôlait plus, ne contrôlait plus ses faits: la folie.  
Il avait mal à la tête. A chaque cri, la douleur lui explosait dans la nuque, alors il ferma les yeux croyant ainsi se soulager plus facilement. Mais ce n'était pas qu'une impression, car la douleur ne disparaissait pas, s'amplifiant au fur et à mesure et ce fut le noir total.

 _Akashi-Kun..._

Il entendait une voix, si près de lui qu'il crut que son souffle l'effleurait. Il frissona.

La fenêtre était grande ouverte, une grande fenêtre à guillotine entre des rideaux en linc blanc avec des rayures grises et roses. Le soir entrait, vibrant, abondant comme une saison.  
Akashi ouvrit les yeux. Il se frotta la nuque, puis batta des paupières et se redressa du lit. Il était assis à présent sur l'énorme lit de sa chambre d'hôtel, toujours vêtu de son pantalon en cuir de la veille et d'un débardeur blanc. Une vague de vent frais entra dan la pièce et fit baisser la température de quelques degrés. Le roux étenua.

" Tu t'es réveillé? "

Il sursauta. Le souffle lui manqua. Il faillit crier mais se retint à temps.

kuroko sortit de la salle de bains et lui adressa un regard inquièt.

-Tu dors depuis deux jours. Dit-il

Akashi fronça les sourcils et prit la parole:

-Pardon?

\- Non, une demi- journée. T'as fait une crise de panique à l'opéra et tu t'es évanoui. On t'a amené au urgence. Le médecin m'a expliqué que c'était dû à un traumatisme.

\- Un traumatisme. .. Répéta t-il.

\- Disons que. ... Tu as...

\- Quoi ?

-Tu as peur des pigeons.

\- C'est une blague j'espère. ... J'espère que tu plaisantes.

Kuroko secoua la tête.

-L'altercation que tu as eu avec le pigeon à la gare, a fait resurgir ta peur pour les pigeons.

\- Hn..

Akashi ne sut plus quoi répondre et le silence tomba d'un coup.

 _Comment se fait-il qu'il ait une phobie des pigeons? Pas possible._ C _e ne sont que des oiseaux... En plus je n'ai pas pu le tuer_

\- Akashi-Kun...

Le roux ouvrit les yeux et observa le bleuté qui s'était installé sur le fauteuil près du lit. Ses joues avaient pris une teinte rouge et ses yeux étaient baissés, comme si il redoudait qu'il n'y lise ses émotions.

" Seijuro, je t'aime. .."

 _C'était quatre mots, qui l'avait rendu Fou. Le roux ne bougeait pas, mais contemplait la personne qui l'aimait et dont il était fou amoureux._

 _Qui aurait cru qu'il terminerait avec lui ? Qui aurait su qu'il avait une phobie des pigeons?_

 _Maintenant, il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire... Ils allaient..._

.

.

.

 _Aimer c'est savoir dire je t'aime sans parler. " Victor Hugo"._

.

.

.

Kuroko releva le tête, regardant la chevelure rouge s'activer sur son bas-ventre. Il sentait le plaisir lui incendier les reins et il ne savait pas à quoi se raccrocher pour ne pas sombrer. Ses orteils se crispèrent soudainement sous la caresse atrocement lente de son amant, et il l'appela timidement, effaré par ce plaisir qu'il ressentait grâce à la bouche d'Akashi. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé une telle caresse, et il sentit la jouissance le submerger alors qu'il était profondément enfoui entre les lèvres de son partenaire. Un petit cri d'animal blessé lui arracha la gorge de sous la force de la suprise du plaisir. Il jouit en tremblant, des larmes plein alors qu'il aurait aimé se dégager de l'emprise d'Akashi.

Le roux releva un visage rayonnant mais il perdit son sourire en voyant le désarroi de Kuroko qui le regardait avec effroi. Le jeune homme se redressa brutalement dès que la bouche et le poids d'Akashi le quittèrent. Il approcha une main aux doigts tremblants des lèvres de son amant avant de se retirer sans même l'avoir touché. D'une voix vacillante, il mumura honteusement:

\- Je suis désolé ... je...

Akashi soupira en ressentant un mélange de soulagement et de frustration en comprenant ce qui tracassait son jeune amant; Il était soulagé que ce soit que ce détail qui bouleversait Kuroko et en même temps, décida avec une pointe de cupabilité de jouer la comédie. Après tout, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, car parler de cela reviendrait à devoir tout maintenant, alors qu'il était si proche de le faire sien. Akashi offrit enfin un sourire à son bien -aimé en répondant:

\- Tu as très bon goût.

\- C'est vrai?

Un clin d'oeil répondit à sa question et Kuroko se détendit laissant un petit rire nerveux s'échapper de sa cage thoracique. Il avait cru qu'Akashi lui en voudrait d'avoir ainsi sali sa bouche , mais il n'en était rien, bien au contraire. Son inexpérience le frustrait, alors qu'il ne savait quoi faire pour rendre ce plaisir qu'Akashi lui avait offert. Le jeune homme était bien choisi loin de ses préoccupations et il vint naturellement embrasser son amant.

 _Un amour sincère ne se termine jamais il connaît des virgules mais jamais de point._

Kuroko eut un instant d'hésitation en songeant à l'endroit où les lèvres d'Akashi s'étaient trouvées quelques secondes plus tôt. Et puis, il y'eut comme un déclic en lui tandis qu'il laissait aller dans ce baiser. Peu importait ce qu'ils faisaient dans ce lit, _il l'aimait.._

Akashi partageait son corps son savoir faire avec lui. Il n'avait rien d'obscène ou de honteux seulement un partage. Cette découverte soulagea l'anxiété de kuroko et il accompagna le mouvement d'Akashi qui le rallongeait. Il était toujours gêné de montrer son corps qui était loin d'être parfait mais il n'avait plus besoin d'avoir honte. Il tenait sa main parvenir effleurer le sexe de l'homme dont il était amoureux, mais il lui saisit le poignet murmura:

\- S'il te plaît... Si tu me caresses je ne vais pas être en mesure de me contenir. Je veux être en toi quand je jouirai. S'il te plaît...

Kuroko ancra son regard dans celui si rouge de son compagnon. Il eut un petit sourire timide avant de ramener sa main sur l'épaule de Akashi. Il fut surpris de voir ce dernier le délaisser pour se redresser à genoux entre ses jambes. Il suivit du regard les gestes du roux qui saisissait un petit pot sur la table de chevet et un oreiller. Doucement, Akashi installa le cousin sous ses fesses avant d'ouvrir le récipient. Il enduisit deux doigts d'un liquide visqueux et transparent avant de repousser son attention sur kuroko. Il lui adressa un sourire plus de confiance avant de se rallonger sur lui. Gardant sa main hors de portée des draps, le jeune homme embrassa son bien aimé.

Lentement, Akashi vint placer sa main recouverte de fluide entre les cuisses de son amant. Il prit un temps pour taquiner les bourses de Kuroko, animant un désir qui s'était apaisé. Il descendit doucement sa main, venant caresser l'intimité du plus jeune de ses doigts glissants. Il mit un temps infini à pénétrer ce corps arqué contre lui, Kuroko gémit de plaisir alors qu'il sentait l'index de son partenaire se frayer un chemin en lui.

Le bleuté plia ses genoux posant la plante de ses pieds sur le matelas. Puis il écarta un peu plus ses cuisses afin de laisser l'homme qu'il aimait s'installer plus confortablement contre lui. Akashi se releva en peu, embrassant tendrement le ventre de son bien aimé alors qu'il glissa un deuxième doigt au creux de son corps.

Le roux prépara son amant avec toute patience qu'il avait en lui. Il prit tout son temps pour assouplir son corps et détendre les chairs étroites du mieux qu'il put. Et puis. ... Il suffit d'un long gémissement sourd, d'un mouvement de bassin de kuroko appelant à plus, pour qu'Akashi craque enfin. Il recouvrit rapidement son sexe de lubrifiant avant de saisir les hanches de Kuroko à pleines mains. Il ramena vivement vers lui, soulevant son bassin d'une main avant de guider sa verge vers l'intimité frémissante. Il ancra son regard dans celui noyé de plaisir bien qu'un peu anxieux de bien aimé et il poussa...

Les yeux de Kuroko s'ecarquillèrent sous la pression que son corps endurait. Il sentait Akashi essayer de le pénétrer et il commença à paniquer. Il y'avait une différence énorme entre deux doigts et le sexe de son compagnon. Il commençait à s'agiter quand la verge de son amant força son corps. Un cri étranglé résonna dans la pièce alors que kuroko se tétanisait sur le lit. Il haleta face à l'intrusion, se raidissant sous la douleur qui noyait son corps crispé. Akashi se pencha lentement essayant de ne pas trop bouger son sexe. Il devait faire un effot inoui pour ne pas s'enfoncer plus profondément, pour retenir l'envie qu'il avait de ravager ce corps. Un puissant besoin de le posséder, de le faire sien brûlait dans ses veines et pourtant...

Akashi posa tendrement une main sur la joue de son bien-aimé en chuchotant "Regarde moi". Quand enfin les yeux de Kuroko s'ancrèrent aux siens, il lui offrit un tendre sourire avant de l'embrasser avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. Il ne bougeait pas, sous la retenue dont il faisait preuve. Peu à peu, Akashi sentit son jeune amant se détendre sous lui, son corps retrouvant la souplesse. Il entendit un léger gémissement de contentement s'échapper de la gorge de son compagnon et doucement, il releva une des cuisses, glissant son bras sous son genou. Il reprit alors sa progression par à-coups, s'arrêtant à la moindre crispation du visage de kuroko.

Il falllut de longues minutes pour qu'enfin Akashi soit profondément enfoui au creux de son bien-aimé. Il poussa un râle de plaisir quand enfin il se retrouva enfoncer jusqu'à la garde et il haleta en poussant son front contre celui du plus jeune. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et Kuroko lui offrit un magnifique sourire , son regard empli d'une confiance étincelant de eut le souffle coupé et ses reins bougèrent instinctivement. La faible plainte qui lui parvint l'enflamma; Il n'yavait aucune souffrance dans ce son, juste un plaisir à peine dévoilé mais bien présent.

Prenant confiance, Akashi se retira en lent mouvement avant de revenir tout aussi doucement. Il fut rassuré de voir son bien-aimé gémir et se tordre en lui, ses mains s'acrrochant à sa taille comme pour l'attirer plus profondément encore en lui. Au fil des secondes qui s'égrenaient, les deux amants cherchèrent leur rythme, s'unissant avec une tendresse qu'ils n'avaient jamais connue. Tout s'enflamma quand Akashi se regaina un peu trop rapidement. Son sexe glissant contre cette petite boule de nerfs hypersensible. Kuroko se tendit avant de le regarder avec une surprise voilée de plaisir qui brisa toute la modération qu'il restait au roux.

Akashi accentua ses coups de reins, devant plus passioné au son de la voix de Kuroko. Il allait et venait en lui, son sexe se longeant vivement entre les chairs chaudes et glissantes qui l'accueillaient. Il n'y'avait plus de douleur ou de pudeur. Plus de rivalités ni de secrets qui comptaient. Juste deux hommes qui s'étaient trouvés, avaient appris à se connaitre et à se faire confiance. Deux hommes qui s'aimaient au-delà de toutes cirscontances et de tous les obstacles. Le roux sentit qu'il perdait pied, il s'arrêta lentement. Il sortit doucement du corps de son bien-aimé, celui-ci lui jetant un regard surpris, empli d'incompréhension.

Avec un sourire coquin, Akashi saisit le bras de son compagnon et l'attira en lui. Pensant répondre à ses désirs, Kuroko se mit à genoux, songeant que son amant allait lui demander de se mettre à quatre pattes. Après tout, c'est ainsi que les autres font. Cependant, le roux s'assit et étendit ses jambes en lui chuchota de venir vesrs lui. Avec une certaine curiosité, Kuroko suivit ses demandes, se retrouvant à chevaucher les puissantes,cuisses de son amant. il comprit enfin ce que son partenaire attendait de lui et s'avança jusqu'a ce que son érection caresse le ventre d'Akashi. Une des mains de ce dernier disparus entres ses cuisses écartées et son sentit son sexe retrouver sa place, tout contre son intimité.

Kuroko se laissa doucement retomber, s'empalant sur la verge engorgée de sang de son amant. il poussa un soupir à cette pénétration qui n'avait plus rien de douleureux, bien au contraire. Il prenait un plaisir incommensurable à se retrouver ainsi empli, ses chairs étirées par le sexe de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il commença à bouger, laissant parler son instinct sans y penser, son bassin ondulant contre le corps d'Akashi auquel il était accroché. Sa verge, emprisonnée entre les deux ventres, subissait chaque mouvememt de leurs corps, et il retint un cri de plaisir quand Akashi vint la caresser; il se sentit proche de la jouissance et il augmenta le rythme voulant entraîner son compagnon avec lui.

Akashi sentit le plaisir atteindre son point culminant et il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Kuroko alors qu'il jouissait. Le plus jeune ouvrit de grands yeux quand il sentit tout le corps du roux se raidir puis frissonner entres ses bras et il perdit pied. Son orgasme le ravagea, le faisant se contracter encore et encore autour de son sexe profondément en lui. Il gémit longuement, le coeur et le corps dévastés par l'homme qui serrait contre lui de toutes ses forces. L'étreinte dura longtemps, les deux amants revenant peu à peu à la réalité. Ils ne voulaient pas se lâcher et leurs bouches ne semblaient pas encore rassassiés l'une de l'autre.

Akashi fut le premier à prendre l'initiative de bouger. Il sortit du corps de son bien-aimé avec cette douceur qui lui était propre, puis lui proposa de s'allonger. Ereinté par cette union qui l'avait laissé pantelant et sans force, Kuroko obéit sans protester. Il était bien trop épuisé et encore trop pris dans le tourbillon d'émotions pour prendre conscience de l'absence de fluides sur leurs corps . Il se glissa juste entre ses draps , ses yeux se fermant déja, il sentit avec un bonheur sans commune mesure l'homme qu'il aimait prendre place contre lui avant de venir le serrer entre ses bras. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les deux hommes s'endormirent enlacés l'un contre l'autre exténués mais heureux.

* * *

 _ **Voilà.**_

 _ **C'est fini, mais il y'aura un bonus. Mais ça sera à vous de choisir.**_

 _ **Vous avez le choix sur une histoire avec le reste de la génération miracle bref ceux qui sont restés au Japon ou encore sur Akashi et Kuroko mais avec un personnage en plus.**_

 _ **Aussi, voici une petite question : Pour vous qui a gagné ce défi ? Akashi ou le pigeon?**_

 _ **Merci encore!**_


End file.
